


Excessive Precome

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, that's pretty much all i have to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the One Word Bottomjohn Prompt Series.</p><p>The first time they have sex is also the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excessive Precome

The first time Sherlock and John have sex is also the last. It’s not Sherlock’s fault. It’s not anyone’s fault really. But afterwards, standing in the waste of Baker Street, Lestrade shakes his head, mourning the loss of his friends, his understanding of Sherlock suddenly blossoming….too late.

_One hour earlier:_

"Sherlock. Oh god, Sherlock. That feels so good. You’re so big. So big. Oh God."

"Yes, John. Oh, God yes. You like that, don’t you. You like my cock inside you."

"Fuck, yes. Yes. Oh God YE—uhh…Sherlock. Are you coming already?"

"No, John. That is my precome."

"But—oh God, Sherlock, it’s coming out of me. It’s too much!"

"Don’t worry, John. It’s only precome."

"But it’s—Jesus Christ, it’s all over the floor. Oh God, I knew we should have had sex upstairs!"

"I’m sorry, John, this is all my fault."

"No, Sherlock, it’s not your fault, I just wish—oh Jesus Christ it’s coming over the side of the bed, we can no longer reach the window to escape!"

"At least we are dying happy."

"Yes you have a point. I can’t wait until you come."

"Oh, John. Just you wait. It’s explosive."


End file.
